Harry Potter and Victory
by ubetiburn
Summary: WIP - He will be a little stronger and more intelligent, some bashing. Just started as a thought and will try to see where it goes.


DISCLAIMERS: I am exclaiming here and now the only part of this that is mine are the mistakes.

WORKING TITLE: VICTORY

Chapter One:

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was sitting in a vehicle on his way to spend the summer with some of the worse muggles that were. He was surprised that his Aunt Petunia was the only one that was there at the train station waiting to retrieve him.

The loss of the only father figure that he knew was slowly but surely allowing him to take the Rose colored glasses off. Sirius Black. Mass murderer, God-father, escaped convict, Order member, prankster at heart. Dead. Because of stupidity, secrets and lies.

Petunia was in a bind. None of the Dursley's were happy about the next two, _almost_ three months that their 'blood relative' would be spending in the NORMAL residence. They were normal and hard working...weren't they? What to do...what to do. For the good of it all life was better when that intrepid young hoodlum was no where around.

"Harry, _your_ Uncle and I with Dudley have been talking. None of us want you there this summer. We have recently purchased a new house and will be moving soon. As hard as it was, we have come to a decision. As much as we hate you and your M..Ma...Magical freakishness, we know that we can't leave without you." Petunia looked sideways at her nephew and continued.

"Vernon has graciously agreed with me after a lot of arguing and has decided that it would be best if you did not stay with us at ALL. Here is an envelope with 100 Pound note inside of it. The boxes on the backseat of the car have items and other possessions that were yours.", Petunia licked her lips and finished her long winded, unrehearsed speech, "Marjorie is already at home on Privet Drive as we have agreed to sell it to her and she will not allow you to enter the property. Therefore you will have to find your own housing and food." They were just pulling into a shabby hotel/motel parking area. The building seemed to be falling down around it's self and there were girls standing on the corner calling out to various cars as they drove past. "Since Lilly was my sister, as much as I hated her, I have through the goodness of my heart rented you a room in the place for you. It is paid till the end of the week. Here is the key to your room. Now go."

Harry's mouth was left gaping open. Flies Potter, flies. He unloaded everything that his Aunt had indicated and placed them inside of his new home. As he returned to the vehicle his _Aunt _looked at him in disgust and said, "We may be blood related but we are not family. Forget that you know who we are. If you see us pretend that you didn't, we could be in the hospital dying and we couldn't want anything from you." Petunia threw the car in gear and with a squeal of the tires from the acceleration, took off into the sunset.

Harry was looking around at his surroundings flabbergasted. As soon as his brain started to fire on all cylinders, he turned to go in to the room.

"HEY SEXY, NEED A DATE?" One of the scantily clad girls called.

"What you need man, I got what you need." exclaimed the nervous and extremely thin black man.

Harry couldn't believe that his Aunt had rented AND paid for a room, just so that he wouldn't have to go home to Surrey. Not that he called that dump or this place much of a home. Although, a little bit of something is better then a whole lot of nothing. Quickly entering the dingy room and using the high security slide chain lock and doorknob lock, Harry took in the first class accommodations that he now rented. Great. With a defeated attitude he sat on a bed that was not made and still had stains on it from where the rooms last occupants urinated, or something. The television was inoperable as the screen was busted and the toilet did not work properly. If that wasn't the frosting on top of the cake, then the fact that the shower only had cold water and no pressure was sure to take the cake.

The Order of the Phoenix was just meeting. It was the first meeting of the summer and was the first meeting of the Order in it's entirety. All the people were gathered around the table in Sirius's old family home. The Wealsey family red was prominent. Hagrid's booming voice and a tired worn out Remus. Sitting next to him was Arabella and Dung.

Albus Dumbledore the smartest and greatest wizard since Merlin stood. "Would everyone please take a seat. Good now we can begin. Welcome to our newest and brightest members, the two youngest Weasley children, Ms. Hermione Granger, and also Madam Bones..." It was at this point that there was a commotion near the front door and the portrait of Ms. Black started to go off. Members of the Order jumped up to protect themselves from an intruder. Albus continued, "Now that Nymphondra has arrived, we should continue."

"First order of business is Professor Snape. Do you have anything to report?" Professor Snape separated himself from the dark corner that he haunted and snared at the people beneath him. "The Dark Lord is making plans to capture the Potter Spawn. He is also trying to entice foreign wizards to his train of thought.. Bella is on a mission for the Lord and HE has me making him potions. Other then that nothing. May I leave Headmaster, this place is bothering me as I am allergic to flea bites!?" the bitter dark haired man proclaimed.

The Minister of Magic was fuming. The Dark Lord was here. In his Ministry? It couldn't have been. After all Potter and Dumbledore told him that the man was back and worse then before. If it was true and that accursed something he saw, was in fact Voldermort, Fudge realized that he would be out of office quicker then a blink of the eye. Every dog has it's day, and today was his. With a start he summoned his most trusted advisors and started a planning session. After-all, he was not the Minister of Magic for nothing. He knew exactly how to spin this so that he would come out of it on top and that the Potter child would come out on bottom and that Dumbledore would be made into nothing. Fudge fancied him self, not only as Minister of Magic but as THE BEST THAT THERE WAS. Anyone could be like Dumbledore or Voldermort or even Flamel.

Forming a pile on the table was all the best ideas that him and his advisors could come up with. Fudge picked up a few of the parchments looked at them and smirked. It was his idea and Malfoy's. They would be combined and no one could convince him differently.

Harry was running low on money and was not sure where the Leaky Cauldron was. Or where he was exactly. Sitting down at the booth in a diner he thought about his options as he waited for his meal. It was two days since he was left by his 'family' and this was the first meal that he had eaten, trying to conserve money. There was a prophecy on his head and he knew that he would have to buy books and learn what theory he could before school started back up. He knew that he would need to get better living quarters. He had to stay hidden from the Order as he was tired of being held and told what to do against his will! He had to be sure not to be seen, in this part of town that shouldn't be too hard. He had to eat and get a job, and better clothes. To do this he had to have money. As far as everyone knew he was a money-less dirty, homeless bum! Living the life of a transient.

It was Sunday and she has just finished her daily visit to church, she was old and frail and she was trying to make her peace. She was kindly and loving. She had lived in this area her whole life. As she descended the stairs from the Church of Holiness, she stumbled and almost fell. She felt dizzy.

One of the children from one of the church elders approached. "Tommy, nice to see you. How are you?" she inquired. "I am fine Mrs. Thomas, but I am Teddy, Tommy is my brother. Are you on your way to Sunday Dinner?" Tommy was 6 years older then him and in the Queen's Air Force.

Mrs. Thomas was an old and well off lady of advanced stages. She had no real friends, and No living relatives closer then a third or fourth cousin. She looked kindly upon the young pre-teen and smiled looking up the street to the corner diner about two blocks away. "Why yes I am. Would you like to accompany me?"

"It would be my pleasure." stated the polite child of twelve. "Mama" he continued, "asked me to see if you would walk me there as Summer had to work late and could not be off in time to meet me and bring me home." Summer was his sister and only slightly older, but younger then Tommy. She was sixteen. She was working at the dinner to help her family pay rent and utilities. While she was at work (she worked everyday after school and a double on Saturday and Sunday) she was allowed free soft drinks and was supposed to pay half price for her food although the cook who also owned the place would give her the food and sometimes left overs at the end of the night to take home and forget to charge her for them.

Mrs. Thomas pulled out a rather large wad of money, more them most carried and much much more then she should be flashing in the neighborhood they were standing in. She fished out a pound note and handed it to the boy saying, "Put that in your pocket and tell no one. That will be our little secret." Teddy extended his arm to the nice grandmotherly lady and proceeded to escort her to her daily ritual. Church followed by a walk and then lunch. Her schedule was the same everyday.

A teen that was badly shaking because he had not smoked any crack cocaine today, was watching from the shadows of an alley. Upon seeing the money and ages of the people he knew that he would not have to sell his body in order to get money for crack Things were beginning to look up. Last night, not only was he held up by a 'john' his john and a 'friend' of the man's had then raped him. He folded up his home (a simple cardboard box) and slid the box behind a dumpster. He knew who they were and where they were headed, she always walked home from the dinner alone and usually cut through an overgrown lot to get to her flat. Mentally he was already spending the money he would steal from the old bag. He could already taste the smoke. A bitter taste with a smell almost reminiscent of baking soda. His heart beat quicker in anticipation. He almost expected his ears to 'pop' like they did as he inhaled a hit of rock.'

The Goblins of Gringott's were all busy. Some were leading some to vaults, while others were sneering at the race that held them back for so long. Sure goblins by nature were warriors, but they were smart, honest over all and above all else put work and family above anything else.

A messenger Goblin had just come into the Account Managers level and handed out envelopes to a bunch of goblin managers. This messenger was dressed in battle dress and was the personal assistant to Goblin Stoneheart Gringott Flint leader of England's Goblin Nation. Second in command of the any and all Goblin Nations. His sire was Goblin Steel Gingott. The oner of Gringott's and Supreme leader of all goblins.

All the notes were the same, "Royal Strategy Room – One Hour!" That was all the notes contained besides the crest of the Royal Goblin Family. The crest left no doubt as to who called this strategy meeting.

Different magical and 'aware' life forms were gathering with their kind and were having a meeting of the minds. These groups included Centaurs, Phoenix's, Goblins, Wizarding kind, Elves, Dwarfs, House-elf's and numerous others.

A change was coming. Good or bad, it was coming. No one knew what the changes were but they knew that something good (or bad – depending on your view) was going to happen. It was almost tangible.

As they made their way down to the Royal floor, they noticed a hub-bub of activity. Transactions Department was doing a brisk business. The Inheritance section was more active then normal, but considering the Death Eaters were active again it could have been worse. The department of Wills and Vital Statistics had a full waiting room. All humans there were afraid of dieing without a will as anyone that dies with out a will had all belongings given to the Ministry of Magic. This _only _happened because of operating contracts and treaties. The Goblins got nothing other then payment for any rents or services that the family still owed. What ever was left went to the good of the wizardry public.

"...so I thought that I would go and see if the library has a copy of that book Mrs. Thomas." finished Summer. "So when are you leaving to go and volunteer at our sister church in Florida, USA? She asked the young girl. "This Friday. I can't wait. They even said that we could go to the mall and stuff to shop when we are not in services or bible study, and of course we can't go when we should be working. Listen Mrs. Thomas, I need to get back to work, thanks for walking little Teddy-bear here." Summer walked to the table behind the one she just vacated and asked Harry if there was anything else.

Harry had not been meaning to eavesdrop but he thought that the waitress was attractive in a way. Sure she was not that tall and had long hair, a little facial acne, and she was thin but not overly so, and wore glasses. She swayed her butt in rhythm to her swaying body as she walked and she had a small chest. None of the perceived imperfections bothered him, all in all he thought that she was attractive. After all, beauty is only skin deep and ugliness is right to the bone. Personally he thought that he was to thin, ugly, awkward and shabby for anyone to find attractive.

Interesting he thought to himself. The waitress, Summer, she said her name was, was going away for the summer to volunteer in America. Why? Her church apparently was going to take her and others. Was that not too expensive for a church? He wanted to know more but was afraid of asking as that would show that he was listening to their conversation regardless of how unintentional it may have been. In all honesty he thought that this might leave a job open at the dinner that he might be able to get while Summer was gone.

"No that will be all." he quietly stated. "Can I settle up now, please?" Summer looked at this hottie and said with a smile, "Sure! Here is the bill just leave it on the table with the money." With that she went into the kitchen with her brother. Harry thought that maybe she didn't get off for a bit and that he would stay back there until the girls shift was over.

Harry looked at the bill and noticed he had 3 pounds left and the bill was a couple coins over that. Embarrassed that he did not have enough and that he could not leave a tip he left the money on the table and proceeded to leave. Afraid of getting caught and arrested or being humiliated.

London weather decided at that time to do what it did best. It changed. From the partly cloudy day to rain. Harry ducked his head a little and tried to stay somewhat dry and decided to get back to his flea trap. He sprinted down the alley that separated the dinner from the old out of business foundry or factory of some sort. The other end opened up to a main street and an alley beyond that was a vacant lot that bordered his new 'home'.

To say that Ron was mad was not even close. Ron was pissed. Hermione was not coming to stay with his family. She said that she had wanted to spend some time with her family because they were going to go to Hawaii where ever in the world that was. Like it could hold anything over spending time with him at the Burrow. She should be his, but _she_ was more interested in reading, learning, and money. Honestly, if that girl had a brain. She would know that he was the best that she could have. HE after all was a pure-blood wizard. She said that she was going to lay out near the water and tan while reading and studying. Golly, couldn't she do that at the Burrow, we have a pond that she can swim in, sure it was not drinking water 'clean' but it was his and she should be honored to be there. Shucks, what ever Hawaii was it couldn't have been better then the Burrow. After all, there was the pond, his mothers great skill at preparing food, and of course himself.

While he was thinking about what he would be able to do to Hermione when she was there, he began to get aroused. He finished putting up his things from his trunk like his mom demanded and found his little 'black' bag so to speak. A grin crossed his face and as he laid down on the bed, no one would dare bother him in his room during the summer. He slid his pants down and started to manipulate himself. Soon he doubled in size. With his other hand he reached into the bag and brought out his two newest procurements. Plain white cotton, and then some silky thing with strings and one little triangle with cotton on the inside of it. He may not have been sure how to wear one of them, but knew what they were. Hermione's. The thong went to his face as the other stayed in his left hand...just a few more seconds.

"RON! What in the HELL..."

It was at this point that Ron lost any and all control and was pushed over the edge. With a grunt, reality set in.

Ginny was flabbergasted. She had caught her brother masturbating. What was worse was she not only had to see his little thing in his hand, but to see the actual ejaculation...and why did he have '_her_' thong panties on her face? She ran out of the room and down to the kitchen and proceeded out the door trying to get some highly disturbing thoughts and images out of her mind.

**The inner meeting of the Order of The Phoenix was just getting started. **

"As many of you know, Harry Potter's magical maturity has already taken place. As far as I an the teachers are concerned, he does not show any more potential then Neville Longbottom. The prophecy says only that Harry would have to Vanquish the Dark Lord. That does not mean that Harry would be the one to battle the man, just exterminate him. We need to train the members of Harry's dueling club so that they will be prepared to fight for us, and so that he can find out who in gullible enough to do what _we_ want him or her to do. Any ideas on how to do this?", the old and meddling fool asked those that would do what they had to for the betterment of all.

Alaster Moody stood up and said "Albus, I think that we should just teach the friends of Potter, they always seem to be with him when he gets in to trouble."

"I am willing to test them to see if any have the talent of Animagus." stated the Transfiguration master.

Snape stood up and looked around the room with a snare on his face all the time that he spoke, "Headmaster, I have too much to do this summer. Potions to brew, research and delicate poisons to think of. Not to mention when HE has need of me or my abilities. If needed I am willing to contribute with any and all potions that you need, but I must be leaving, as I am expected elsewhere." With that said, Snape got up and left the room. He stalked towards the front door so that he could apperate out of there. The only place that you could apperate into or out of the house was the front step. Although you could pop around in the house, the wards would not allow exit or entrance. That and he did not want to put up with that hag hanging on the wall. Even if she was right most of the time.

Cornelius looked around at his staff in his meeting room in his Ministry of Magic. He was all powerful.

"I need you Weatherbee, to infiltrate the Order and keep tabs on the traitors. To the government they are just as bad as these so called 'Death Eaters'." Weasley nodded his head in acceptance of his role. To him the Order was worse. They were an _illegal_ group of dangerous _vigilantes_ that were interfering in the business of the Ministry.

"Lady Edgecomb, I need you to magically scan for illegal wards and spells in any area that Harry Potter has been known to be in. If you find wards that are erected without approval by me or this office, you will alert me and set up surveillance on these areas."

"Delores, you are to draft a new law regarding magic usage. Also the general public needs to be shown that we are on top of things. You and Mr. Malfoy are to investigate, arrest, and put on trial or send to Azkaban any one that you think is Dark or against this Ministry's Rule. Also I want the vaults and properties of all Prisoners of Azkaban past and present that were tried and found guilty, to either pay fines or surrender their everything. If someone is declared as an enemy of the Ministry they are in Azkaban for life and everything they own is mine...I mean, the ministries! This is to include the Black Vaults and if possible the Potter brat."

"Finally, I need to have Potter on my side or out of the way. He has already made more trouble then should be possible. As soon as he is found bring him to my office. He will see things my way. If he is not caught or found by August 1st, then he will be of no consideration. I have a way to get rid of him." a sick smile spread across his face as he thought about what was coming.

In the middle of a clearing deep into the Forbidden Forest, magical creatures that usually fought one another or stayed apart were gathering. Arrog, a few house-elf's, goblins, a miniature dragon, and even a dementer was a few of the many that were slowly coming together.

There was a slight brightening of the world and from the ground formed a beautiful human shape of the female gender. Power radiated off of her. Magic was her in it's entirety, for she was magic!

"Hello, children. You have thought to come here to do what is best. We know the tasks that are in front of us. Not only as a group but for our individual races. The darkness is absolute. The One knows not what he is or what he is capable of. The leaders of the Dark and the Light are not as dark or light as they seem. Guilt, Pain, Death and Deception, Greed, and conceit. This is what fills their hearts. They wave their wands and taste what magic could be while thinking that they know all that magic is. The Wizards think that their magic is better and stronger all the while thinking that there is nothing that they do not know and that wand magic is the most pure there is. Granted there are few that are truly good and even less that knows what magic really can do. It is up to us to do what needs to be done, so that magic is not lost on those that want to rule."

There were agreeing nods and grunts that met her hearing. The time has come.

A girl fell to the hard packed clay ground. A red cloud of dust rising from beneath her nude body. The elders of the gathering chanted something and blew a lungful of cannabis smoke towards her. The cup of tea that was brewed from Peyote and spores containing Psilocybin and Psilocin and Tryptamine (Magic Mushrooms) fell to the ground. An eagle screeched overhead and a white feather with gold on the tip floated towards the earth. Her head started to roll back and forth, her chest curved upwards straining her naked body and vertebrae. Sweat rolled of off her. Her mouth open in a silent scream. Then like a quiet whisper from someone in pain, you heard

_Light is changing to shadow  
And casting its shroud  
Over all we have known  
Unaware how the ranks have grown  
Driven on by a heart of stone  
We could find that were all alone  
In the dream of the proud_

On the wings of the night  
As the daytime is stirring  
Where the speechless unite  
In a silent accord

_  
Using words you will find are strange  
And mesmerized as they light the flame  
Feel the new wind of change  
On the wings of the night_

**(Note: Credit given at end of chapter! Or beginning of the next!)**

Hermione and her parents started on their trip. They were just planning on having some fun. It was their anniversary soon and this was the next to last leg of the trip. Australia. They had a day there to visit with her Dad's distant best friend from school. After that they would return to the airport and head towards Hawaii. She could not wait. They had rented a house on the island of Kauai. They would be located on a private beach. From the pictures that she saw nudity was accepted for sunbathing and thought that she would be able to get a full over body tan that might make her look a little more attractive to the young man that she felt she was in love with. Well not the one she truly loved, but the one that her mind told her she loved. She loved his hair and eyes, and the way her body reacted every time she was near him. She was daydreaming and started to picture him naked. Her minds eye took in his long muscular legs narrow but toned waist, and a phallus shape that was easily as long as the young mans wand and thick as a butterbeer. The way he licked his lips when looking at her and his gorgeous fire engine red hair. Wait a cotton picking minute. RED HAIR? Did she like Ron? Oh that was so...DISGUSTING!

The goblin held his report out to his supervisor. It came from a pay level above his, so he did it as well as he could. One of the head managers of Gringott's wanted an accounting of every vault that was owned or visited by certain people of interest that was on his goblin eyes only paper. With what he found some heads would roll. Thanks to the God of Gold his would not be one. Not only was his report that forthcoming and honest, it could be deadly and worse for some. He only hoped that the Goblins that wanted this report would not kill the messenger!

Flaky was afraid to goto his superior house elf. Some wizards may treat their kind bad but what he discovered was far worse. His kind was being controlled beyond what the bond of servitude should have been allowed. It was little known that if their kind reached a certain population, they would all either die off or have a magical puberty so to speak. If they went through the puberty they would be masters of their own magic. Sure they would still serve their masters but they would have a choice. They could choose who and how to serve and weather or not they wanted baby house-elf's. They would be bound by the basics. Truth, Honesty and Love. The House-Elfs were the equivalent of a worker bee. They served because it was what their magic was better suited to. Not many loved the people that they worked for and some were more powerful for the love of their master and the work that they do.

The Dwarfs were in a tizzy. A war of great magnitude and proportions were coming and them, along with the Goblin cousins had things that they had to do. War plans were to be laid, weapons made and blood to be spilled. The glory of death was coming.

Almost none of the combatants to be were fighting for their GOD or for Forty Virgins that one could not enjoy if they were a spirit or dead for that matter. No, it was more then that. It was Equality, Acceptance, Life, Liberty and the pursuit of happiness. They did not want to be outed to the non-magical, they were happy being in their own world, dimension or reality. They did not want to hide out of fear any longer. They just wanted to co-exist.

If anything, all that these races had in common were the fact that they were all prideful and accepting of the others. Light or Dark, everything had a place in this existence. No one was any better then the others. Sure there were some that were smarter or more aware then others but overall they were equals. In more ways then one!

The rain was coming down hard now. Hard enough that it was almost falling sideways. The clouds were almost black with rain and the wind was whipping up. He would have to hurry or be soaked. He reflected on his situation. He had a few pounds left in cash, a Galleon and a couple of sickles, a room for a few more days, hardly anything to eat, and was alone.

Harry walked out of the alley and was starting into the field keeping his eyes to the ground so as not to trip on someones old couch, car or some other such thing, or even to keep from tripping and landing in a puddle somewhere, when a glint of something silvery caught his eye. He looked up from his feet and the path that he was following to see ma man with a silver bat in his hand. At first he was afraid that the RAT Pettigrew had found him. It was when he realized that it was a silver bat and not a silver hand did he strain his sight.

The sight that met his eyes was horrific. That nice old lady that had sat behind him in the dinner was being beaten with out mercy. The bat swung again and again. The man was laughing and yelling "Give me all your money old women or die." With that he threw her to the ground and started rip her clothes off of her. She was passed out and bleeding from numerous bat strikes and a couple of fists.

It was then that the Potter curse reared it's ugly people saving head. He started running toward the injured grand-motherly lady and her would be robber and rapist when something strange happened. The man raised to his knees and swung his aluminum bat backwards, preparing to leave no witnesses. Not only would the man get away with murder, but rape and robbery. It was then with his feet hitting the ground, his body moving with a grace he never knew that he had that the thunder started to roll from the clouds. The deep rumble sounded similar to what a freight train might sound like when it passes you by. There was a **CRACK** and a silver tip of lightning, glowing a noticeable gold on the edges, streaked towards the earth and connected with the bat.

The homeless crack addict and would be rapist, murderer, and robber screamed in pain before disappearing and leaving nothing but a glowing red bat and a pile of ashes, along with the smell of burned hair.

Without even thinking Harry knelt down in the mud and checked the elderly ladies pulse. She was still a live and except for the gash on her head, she had a concussion and maybe a few broken ribs, or so Harry assumed. He was injured enough in his life that he felt sure of his observations. He gathered her up in his arms and took her the rest of the way to his shabby living quarters. There was not much that he could do for her, being a minor, and who he was, he could not take the risk of involving the bobbies or the Order.

Harry gently laid her on the bed. He covered her with the sheets that he had taken off the bed and also the comforter from the bed. That should keep her warm. She was still out cold and he was not sure how long she would be so he decided to do what he could and hope for the best. With that thought in the front of his mind, he did what to some would be considered betrayal, he in a way let out the secret and reality that is _Magic_.

(mental flashback)While his friends were being healed in the school medical wing, Harry was dipping into the potions store while Madam Pomfry was distracted by a sobbing and sliced open Hermione and Ron who was bumbling worse then a five year old with all his crying and moaning. Acting as if he was the worst hurt. Harry got hurt so often that he knew by sight some of the potions that he thought he would need while at the Dursley's. A bone mending potion, Dreamless Sleep, Pepper-up, Concussion Cure, Crucio Relief, and some other potions like a nutrient, fever reducer, hang over relief, a weird pink and black potion (for PMS, not that he knew that...it helped with muscle cramps headaches and bleeding after all) blood replenisher, Calming Drought, and added these to some of the potions that he managed to take out his cauldron before Snape disappeared the contents, and some Wesley Wheezes. Harry took out a little of the blood replenisher, pain reliever, Concussion Cure and bone mending potions and forced some down the elderly ladies throught. Her body reacted to the thick gooey substances that were going down, causing her to lightly choke before swallowing. Suddenly her body relaxed and her breathing evened out. The storm was already passing, the thunder and lightning was no more the rain a light drizzle. All there was to do was sit back and wait. The Ministry would knock on the door any moment, Dumbledore would lower his head in disgust, Hermione would blame his saving people complex, and he would be banned from magic!

Hours later, the old lady stirred. She was starting to wake up. Her body and brain mostly healed thanks in part to the potions and Harry's quick thinking. Her mind started to reset its self. The last thing that she remembered was someone trying to beat her and steal her money. The addiction, lust and anger that was in the mans eyes scared her. She was dead.

The pain started to outshine the effects of the potions. Wait pain? If she could feel pain that meant that she was alive. She slowly and with a great amount of trouble opened one eye just a sliver. She was in a dark run-down room. From the looks and smells it was the hotel next to her house. Why was she here? Did he plan on tying her up and using her body for his sick brand of pleasure? Or was it that one of these unlikely inhabitants saved her. That just might be, she was after all on a bed and covered by sheets, even if they did smell of blood and urine and sex.

Mary for that was her name, Mary Thomas, got up out of the bed. She knew from her memories that she should be hurt but strangely enough it was like magic. She felt fine, there was a bit of bruising and a slight jab of pain, but over all she was healed. Not wanting to be there in case the rooms renter returned and he was the one to hurt her in the first place she started towards the door.

A meter from the door it suddenly swung in to reveal a young dark haired man. Kind of tall and really thin. She froze. The first thought that crossed her mind was that this was her attacker. Her eyes traveled from the abomination's feet to his face. It was then that she recognized _him_, he was the one. The one that sat behind her in the diner, the one that looked interested in Summer.

Harry was surprised to see the older woman already awake and standing. Obviously ready to retreat when he opened the door. He smiled a dazzling and traffic stopping smile at her. "You have been out cold for the past 8 hours, how are you feeling?"

The old lady looked up at him as if he was the Almighty himself. "I am Mrs. Anderson and thank you for helping me. Who are you?" she inquired with at much dignity as she could.

"My friends call me Harry." he replied. Harry stuck out his hand and continued, "although my relatives call me a freak, my name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"I saw you in the diner yesterday and on the way here found you in the field. I am not sure what became of your attacker but I could not leave you there to possibly die."

"Ah, that is correct," she replied "I was there with Summer and her little brother. I thought that you looked familiar. Speaking of Summer, she is leaving today. What time is it? I am expected to see the youngsters off at just after noon" she stated with poise and grace.

Harry opened his door and looked out at the street and the parking lot. "Well my neighbors are not at work so it isn't yet eleven." he replied closing the door. A look of relief flooded her face. She still had time to go to the church and see her young congregation members off to do their part in making the world a better place.

"Will you be here tonight if I were to stop by on the way home?" she offered. Looking at the man thinking that she would maybe leave him some food or clothes from the Ministries Food Locker and Clothing room. Maybe even a sandwich. She was not rich, but connected. She may have a lot of money from a drug addict or homeless persons viewpoint, but not in the eyes of the Government. All she had was some swords, jewelry, gold coins, books and stocks that her late husband left her. Along with her pension and survivor benefits. Other then that all she had was a house that was paid for more years past then she had years left. She was basically running on fumes.

With that said she went towards the church. Summer and all the others were gathered and wondering where she was. They of course did not know that she had been attacked and hurt, all they know was that she helped them get almost free airfare to the States and a great volunteer group host that gave them equal time off and a chance to earn some money while living in tents or groups in a hotel. She helped provide some funding, disaster relief and confidence in children that she didn't know or barely recognized.

Summer was standing near the door to the bus that was to ferry them and their luggage to the airport. She had expected to see old Mrs. Thomas after all the work the elderly patron invested in this trip, but she had yet to appear. She hoped that all was well with her and that hopefully she had not fallen in the rain that had been coming down since just after she got off work yesterday, resulting in a broken hip or worse.

Father O'Malley was herding the teens and pre-teens on to the bus, it was time to go. She hugged her brother and mother good bye. It seemed as though the father figure in her life was once again passed out on the couch at their flat.

Just as she turned to climb the stairs into the bus she caught sight of the lady who treated people like she wanted to be treated, the lady was akin to a living saint. As the girl in a mid thigh skirt and white blouse sat down, she heard "Write me when you get there Summer so that I know that you are okay!" She looked at Mrs. Thomas and nodded her head showing that she heard her and would write, as the bus pulled off and down the lonely deserted street.

Mrs. Thomas was just settling in from her nice long soak. The warm water had done her a world of good. The Arthritis was starting to act up again. Funny nothing had hurt much since she left that charming young man.

It was just past eight in the evening, there was nothing good on the telly, have a read in the bed and sleep till the day intruded upon the rest. She gathered up the post from the last couple days that she had neglected it, and the newspaper and some silly magazine that was delivered to her house. It was something that her poor late husband used to read. Bigfoot, bats that were half human, even some headless horseman. "There is an ounce of truth in ever pound of fantasy." That was what her husband used to say when she would pick on him for his reading choice. Her husband used to be a book salesman, and as much as she loved him, she could not understand why he would read such dribble.

_**(Flashback)**_Mary's husband was a nice enough gentleman. Never had a bad thing to say, nor did he ever raise a hand. He was walking home for lunch one day when he died. She remembered the day perfectly. It was just starting to cool down from the hot and miserable summer, then it started to get cold. Colder then was normal at this time of year. She laid out his tomato soup and toasted cheese sandwich with a glass of juice. She looked at her watch. Just another minuet or two.

The soup was getting cold and the cheese was harder then it was soft. Where was he? The there was sounds from the front door, she rushed to answer it. "Dear, where are you? Lunch is getting cold." she asked of the caller.

"Misses Thomas? This in Chief Wigglesworth, I am Constable Evanshire. May we come in for a bit?" Misses Thomas paled. She stumbled back into the parlor and fell into a chair. "We regret to inform you that your husband has died of an apparent heart attack. Can we call your minister? Or a friend to help you through these rough times,?" inquired the nervous young man.

_**(End Flashback)**_

Shaking away the memories she let out some of the now cool water and added some so hot that it made her skin tingle from the heat. How she loved him so. She place the newspaper down and picked up the often entertaining rag and opened it up. Usually they had a overly made up girl or boy on page six, she only knew this because there was a math and word game on seven that she often played and lost at. This was why she played it that much more seriously. She loved a riddle. She felt around for her book tray so that she could attach it to the sides of the tub and have a nip of brandy, some pastry a dry book or paper and a hot soak. She folded the paper over, picked up her friend and looked quickly at the picture and gossip section before going on to the puzzles.

Some man was smiling a smile that was much to big for his face and teeth that were too white to be normal. Probably the spokesman for some new whitening toothpaste or some such rubbish. She was just ready to fold and flip and go on to the cross word and her eye caught the word "...otter and friends. Above the caption was a picture of a young man standing in front of a fireplace" She looked at the picture and read about this boy that fought for what he believed in. One who fought for his family. She could not really see the man or rather boys face, but she knew the name. It was the same name as the boy who helped her. Could they be the same?

Beta: None at present

Date Finished: April 30th, 2008 2145 hrs CST

Date Posted: Today May 17th, 2008

Character Count:41,450

Word Count: 7,806

Page Count: 13 (fourteen with the notes)

A/N: This is one of my many fics. As some of you noticed, I do not always finish what I start. I get bored easy. If you think that you could take my idea and run with it, ask. I would like to see what someone else does with it and also to give credit and traffic flow to it and you!

ASLO, I am going to ask for reviews so that I know where and how to better direct my efforts. My spelling is not the greatest and I can say the same for my Grammar. I am older then most but a kid at heart.

Cyber cookie if you can tell me where that prophecy came from.

There will be mentions of nudity, swearing, casual sex and some drinking and drugs. Oh yeah and violence. The nudity might be mentioned or described, casual sex mentioned and NOT described and the drinking though underage and illegal is not something that I promote. Along with drugs and casual sex. Especially unprotected. Slash? Probably not but if there is any, there will be no major scene nor in a major player, unless I make Snape gay! Now that the public service announcements are done...

Read and review.

Thank-you for taking the time reading everything above this line!

No promises on updates, but maybe in a week – week and a half at the latest (maybe never again!)

IF there is anyone wanting to help me, help needed with all aspects!


End file.
